


Something Different

by Milotics



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, They don't actually have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotics/pseuds/Milotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong decided he's ready to try being the bottom for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

It’s Sunday morning, when they usually lie around in bed for too long with messy sheets and sunlight filtering through the blinds and the tv on whatever. Sometimes they have sex, Junhong thrusting into Himchan slowly. Nothing pretentious, just the two of them fitting together.

 

Today it’s not like usual. The tv is on, and the sunlight seeps in their bedroom but they’re only paying attention to each other. Junhong is lying naked on his stomach with Himchan sitting next to him, massaging his back. He’s really good at it, and normally it doesn’t take long before Junhong is like mush beneath his hands, but well..

 

Today it’s not like it normally is. He’s distracted, nervous, and of course, Himchan notices.

 

“You have to relax, baby, or it’s not going to work.”

 

Junhong mutters, “of course it’s going to work. I trust you. We can just try, right?”

 

He sighs, removing his hands from Junhongs back and wiping the massage oil off on a towel. When he’s wiped down Junhong’s back as well the younger sits up, climbing into his lap. “It’s not like I’m going to be able to relax when all I can think about is how you’re about to get your fingers up my ass for the first time,” Junhong says, making Himchan snort, “right?”

 

“I suppose not. But I just want you to be as comfortable as possible, y’know?”

 

“I know,” he mumbles, letting himself fall back on the bed, pulling Himchan on top of him with his legs around his waist.

 

It had taken some time for Junhong to realize he was ready. Even if Himchan was considerably older than him, he always made him feel good and loved. Ever so patient. Junhong already knew he wanted Himchan to take control, someday, but the thought of lying on his back and Himchan hovering over him, _inside_ him, was weird. Weirder anyway than having his own cock shoved up his older boyfriend’s ass, somehow.

 

Now, though, thinking about Himchan crowding over him, holding him down and making him feel good makes his skin tingle and his blood run faster. He doesn’t even know what flipped the switch. He woke up, burrowed closer into Himchan, and wanted him to top. Just like that.

 

And as Himchan kisses him thoroughly, rubs his thigh over his half-hard cock, he doubts they’ll even get to the actually having sex part. Sighing into the kiss he lets Himchan nip and lick into his mouth. He’s still dressed and Junhong tugs at his hair to break them apart. “Shirt, pants, off,” he orders, crawling from underneath Himchan to get the lube – the flavored kind – from the nightstand.

 

“Bossy much?” Himchan chuckles, slipping off his shirt and sweats. The outline of his cock is visible through his briefs, which he keeps on for now. Junhong drops the lube on the covers and reaches out to rub at him. Himchan’s cock is getting full and heavier, but his hand is pushed away.

 

“This is about you,” Himchan says, and then he arranges Junhong to lie on his back, a leg over Himchan’s shoulder. He kisses his thighs, kneads them with his hands, and just like that Junhong is nervous again. He trails his kisses higher, and Junhong pulls his hair to stop him. Himchan looks up, eyes questioning. “Too fast?”

 

Junhong nods, biting his lip. Himchan hums, focusing on Junhong’s dick instead. “Just try to relax, okay?” He licks over the head of his dick, pumps the base. “We’ll get there.”

 

And Junhong does. He takes a deep breath and concentrates on the wet lips mouthing the side of his dick. It’s already flushing a dark pink, veins prominent. Himchan pours lube over the head and the underside and it’s _cool_ , making his breathing hitch. Then he goes back to pumping him and spreading the lube in a slick mess. Himchan takes him in his mouth again, deeper, with lube and spit starting to dribble down his chin as he does so. He slides the head along the soft inside of his cheek and Junhong moans. It feels ridiculously good. He presses his heel into Himchan’s lower back out of reflex, hard, and Himchan pulls off with a frown.

 

“That hurt,” he says, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Junhong swallows.

 

“Sorry, I- it just.. felt really good.” He’s stuttering, embarrassingly, but he just doesn’t want Himchan to stop. “S’okay,” Himchan replies, and presses kisses over Junhong’s skinny hips. “do you want to continue?”

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just do it.”

 

He swallows again at Himchan’s grin as he goes down between Junhong’s legs. They’re forced apart by rough hands and Junhong feels exposed. For a moment he wants to close his legs but then he reminds himself that this is _Himchan_ , the one person he trusts most, that he’s being ridiculous.

 

Before he knows it Himchan’s tongue runs from his balls down to his asshole and he squeeks, hands gripping the sheets. That was unexpected. The bed shakes slightly from Himchan laughing.

 

“Junhong, god, stop being so nervous.” He licks around and over his hole again. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a fucking virgin.”

 

Junhong tightens his fists, feeling weird. Of course he isn’t a virgin, even if it may feel like he is, right now. “Shut up. I mean, your tongue.. T-that’s just nasty.”

 

“Nonsense,” Himchan replies, grabbing the bottle of lube again, “we cleaned you out, didn’t we?”

 

(And yes, they definitely did, Junhong feeling jumpy and weird in the shower, Himchan whispering into the back of his neck, rinsing him with lukewarm water. Himchan softly drying him off with a towel, after.)

It made him doubt his decision of wanting to bottom, but now, Himchan pouring lube over his tongue, running it over his rim and pressing in, stretching him just slightly, he can see how this may actually work.

 

Mostly he just lies there, kind of awkward, with the sheets still clasped tightly in his hands as he lets Himchan do his thing. He stares at the ceiling, not really looking, and tries his best to not clench his muscles down on Himchan’s tongue. It’s hard, though, as it stretches and pushes and somewhat tickles inside of him. When Junhong is the one to top it looks so easy; pleasurable and sexy. He doesn’t feel sexy now, and it doesn’t feel really good either. Most of all it just feels weird.

 

“Channie,” he whines, making a face. Himchan retracts his tongue, smacks his lips. He watches as Junhong closes up immediately. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, but I thought-- it feels so.. weird. Can’t you just use your fingers or something?”

 

Himchan smiles, already coating up his fingers in lube. “Of course I can. But you should know it’s going to feel like this at least the first few times.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because that’s just the way it is,” he says, pressing his forefinger against his rim. “You’re not used to having tongues or fingers shoved up your ass. We’re going to have to teach your body to like it.”

 

Junhong frowns. “That sounds like it’s going to take, like, forever.”

 

“Maybe,” Himchan hums, considering. Kissing Junhong’s thigh again, he slowly slides his finger halfway in. “But that’s okay, we got time.”

 

Junhong bites his lip, too busy trying not to force the finger out of his ass to reply. But then Himchan hooks his finger in his rim, pulling up slowly to stretch him, and Junhong can’t help clenching down and forcing him out. He’s panting.

 

“I got you, it’s okay, shh. You’re still too tense. Try touching yourself,” Himchan says. He rubs his hip in reassurance.

 

Only when he reaches down and wraps a hand around himself Junhong realizes how much softer his dick got from the lack of stimulation. Some quick jerks and squeezes solve that problem. It also gives him something to focus on as Himchan pushes his finger in again, and he manages not to clench down as he stretches him, pulling up and to the sides. It’s a lot easier, even if it still feels somewhat uncomfortable. More lube makes the tip of Himchan’s middle finger slip in as well, and with some careful and slow feeding it fits all the way in.

 

Junhong has to jerk himself off a little faster with some extra lube to handle it, but it’s alright. With some more practice he could definitely get used to this. He groans as the idle fingers start wriggling and rubbing inside of him. He understands Himchan is searching for his prostate but it doesn’t prepare him for the way his body shivers and slightly jumps on its own when he finds it.

 

Himchan smirks and continues to rub over his prostate teasingly and Junhong curls his toes. “Oh god, oh god, _fuck_ ,” he stammers, and he can’t make it last any longer. It’s too much all at once, and his back goes tight and he holds his breath with his jaw clenched as he comes. The cum gets on his belly and all over his hand and just when he is about to fall back down Himchan fucking _prods_ him, his body responding and spilling out just a little more. He groans, letting go of his dick and swatting at Himchan’s head. His other hand is cramped from holding onto the covers so tightly and the joints crack as he stretches his fingers.

 

“That.. was uncalled for,” he pants. He’d sock Himchan right in the face, if only he had any energy left. He’s more than down for the count.

 

Himchan grins, wiping his fingers on the sheets before swirling one through the cum on Junhong’s stomach. “But you liked it,” he says, bringing the finger covered in cum to his mouth and lapping at it.

 

His own hard on is now straining against the fabric of his boxers. Junhong eyes it and hums. “I guess so. And I really would love to help you with that, but I don’t think I’ll be any good right now.”

 

It’s like his whole body is made of pudding. But Himchan is already getting rid of his boxers and climbing on top of Junhong. “It’s okay, let me just—” he leans down to bury his face in Junhong’s neck, his dick dragging through the mess on his stomach.

 

It should feel weird, as Himchan grinds down on his stomach and bites at his neck to get off himself, but Junhong doesn’t care. He loops his arms around him and whispers filthy things into his ear, the way he likes it. Then when they're done they'll slip into the shower and Himchan will wash his hair and tickle him and they'll kiss till they're both breathless.

 

 

What they'll become in the future Junhong doesn't know, but what they have right here, right now is something precious, and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I whipped up today. I don't do that a lot so idk about this, haha.  
> I hope it's okay! And thanks anyways for reading <3
> 
> Also, I want to get better so criticism is welcome! =)
> 
> \--  
> [ Tumblr ](http://www.lovelyyoungjae.tumblr.com)


End file.
